The Life Of An Paranormal Investigator -- Ghost Adventures
by JustThatOneNormalGirl
Summary: Callie thought her life was going the right way when she met her idol, Zak Bagans; the lead investigator of the popular TV show,Ghost Adventures. But during one dangerous investigation that no other paranormal crew toke up, her life spirals out of control. A horrible event takes place, and Zak has no idea who she is. Will she handle with the stress? Or will Zak's mind ever be back?


Ghost Adventures

Chapter 1

May 5, 2013

Woodward, Oklahoma

4:00 P.M.

I walk toward the large rusty building that seemed almost painted with the blue sky. It's apperance seemed quite old, but it fit perfectly with it's surroundings. Aaron, my childhood best friend, held his large camera, as it was placed firmly on his shoulder, repositioning his hand around the camera for more comfort as he walked behind me. "Are you sure this is the place?" He asked, looking up at the large manison that stood infront of us. "Yes. Zak told me he would meet us inside for the **lockdown**." I answered, with a glance over my shoulder. The manison shadowing it's creepy glow over us as we drew nearer. "Alright if you say so." Aaron called behind me, his and my footsteps breaking the silence around the abandoned area. ~

Aaron shut the heavy wooden door behind him as we entered. "Hello!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls, and dust escaping from the old pallers that held up the roof. "I don't have a very good feeling about this place.." Aaron muttered, turning his camera on, as he shifted around, catching the views inside the building. "Hey! You made it!" A unknown male voice coming from above the staircase. Aaron's face seemed to turn white as I laughed, "It's only Zak, can't you tell? You've known him longer than me. Shoot. You're the one that set this investagation up for us!" I stated with a hint of humor sounding from my voice. A figure came walking down the large staircase, it was Zak of course.~

Zak was dressed as he seemed to usually do, well, by his show anyways. Of course I watch it! He was in a black T-shirt and jeans with his neon green Nike shoes. His hair was spiked smoothly, as it was in the front, and abit on the side of his temple. I blushed, trying to hide it as long as I possiably could. Because I was wearing something simalair, a black T-shirt with black shorts, and finished off with neon yellow Nike shoes. Zak didn't seem to notice, as he just looked around the manison by the position he was standing. His muscled arms crossing across his chest area, looking around the main dining room of the manison. "Yeah. There is totally a sign here, I can feel it in the air." He replied.~

Chapter 2

May 5. 2013 Lockdown Begins

Woodward, Oklahoma

5:00 P.M.

"Are you ready to start the lockdown?" Zak asked over his shoulder, helping Aaron set up the cameras that taped the darkened hallways. Aaron answered before I could form a word out of my mouth, "Sure, dude." Aaron didn't sound that exicted, or atleast wanting to be here. I cut in to lighten the mood because I knew Zak enjoys these lockdowns in creepy "haunted" locations. "Of course, I've been waiting all day!" I replied, alittle too loud for my taste. I hope I didn't sound too demanding, did I? But, my body relaxed from it's tenison as Zak just laughed, his voice deep. "If I didn't know you any better.. I wouldn't even have compared you and Aaron as friends." Zak said, chuckling through the statement. He had a point.~

5:30 P.M.

The day started to turn into night as the moonlight shone through the windows of the mansion. Zak looked over to me, as Aaron just shoke like a frightened dog, holding his camera on his shoulder. Zak nodded toward me, as Aaron turned all the cameras on. "We are here at the Woodward Mansion, were a couple lost they're lives to a angry town raiot. The reason still stands unknown. So are they're spirits still lingering? To find the reason of they're horrible death?" He pointed toward Aaron and I. "I am joined only by Calle and Aaron, the new addition to the Ghost Adventures crew."~

We walked the large, dark, hallways. The floor sounding beneath the weight of our feet against the floorboards, as the house settled with the presence of new visitors. Zak handed me a device called the "**Ghost Talker 2000**" or known as the _**Spirit Box**_, the new invention by him. I turned it on with a quick press of the buttton, my fingers cold against the metal. "Spirits of the Woodward Mansion, please, let us know you are here. Make yourself known." Zak shouted, Aaron bracing behind him almost as if a ghost were to attack at him that second.~

5:30 P.M.

We kept walking, wondering in the abandoned hallways. Cobwebs covering the edges of the wooden walls. I looked at my digital watch, we were 5 minutes into the lockdown. But it felt as if it were an hour already. "Have you ever done a lockdown here before?" I ask Zak, he had been on ghost investagator for about 3 years now. I wonder if anything could scare him.. "No, not until now, but I am really glad I am doing this loaction. Specially with a fellow crew." A smile was placed on his face.. I wonder how he could keep a smile at this time of night..~

Right then we heard the device sound white-noise, but it only lastedfor about 3 seconds. My body shoke, I probably looked like a ghost myself, as my hand that grasped the device turned cold. I was freaked. But Zak's senses didn't make the slightest fear show, "Who are you?" He spoke with pride, his dark eyes scanning the walls and all around us. The Ghost Talker made white-noise once again, but I couldn't make out the sound.. but.. it sounded like rusty words, almost faded.. "Do you live here? Do you not want us to feel welcome of your property?" This time it was Aaron, he joined in the investagation, finally. Although his voice was abit shaken, he didn't look frightened by apperance.~

The Ghost Talker 2000 didn't do anything. It just stayed silent against my palm, which was still freezing, I was freezing. But at that moment a shiver climbed up my spine, I felt like I was in the South Pole for acouple of moments, I swear I could see my breath. "Are you alright, Callie?" Zak asked, turning to face toward me. "I-I'm fine, atleast I t-think.." I answered, shivering, I WAS FREEZING. "Let me see," Zak came toward me, grabbing my wrist with his warm hand. He wasn't cold at all.. was it just me? "You're ice cold." Zak replied, looking down at me. "I k-know. What's h-happening?" I stuttered once more, looking up at him, as my frightened eyes met his steady gaze. Zak toke a deep breath before stating, "They're trying to come through you. Control you." I froze, could this be possiable? After that.. I blacked out. I didn't remember the rest of that night..~

May 6, 2013 Chapter 3

Woodward, Oklahoma THE POSSESION

5:00 A.M.

"Finally, you're awake." Zak replied as I opened my eyes slowly, blinking acouple times for my eyes to adjust. I shoke my head slightly, I had a major headache, plus nauesa to add on. "What happened?" I asked, holding my cranium with my left hand, grasping it tightly. "Callie, you got possesed." Zak looked at me in the eyes as I sat on the ground, my back against the wall. "What does that mean?" I asked once more, my eyes fully open as I stared upward at him. His dark hair almost blending in with the darkness of the mansion. "A ghost toke over your body for the night." Zak almost chuckled, kneeling down next to me as he grinned, his white teeth breaking the darkness. "But don't worry. That's normal during hunts, I've been possesed before. It's a werid feeling, but you'll learn to control the spirits around you from.. taking over." He grabbed my wrist again as he stated, checking my heartbeat. "I have to check your heartbeat for safety. Just to make sure the spirit has left your body physically." He waited acouple of moments before releasing his grasp. "You're heartbeat isn't racing, the spirit has detached from you." "Will it come back?" I questioned, looking worried as I stood. Zak just laughed through his words, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "You'll be fine, you'll be fine. I promise."~

May 6. 2013 Chapter 4

Currently traveling... Out Of The Target Zone

5:45 A.M.

Aaron was ready by the manison door when we left. His camera hanging by his right palm, as it was off. "Are we leaving now?" He asked, almost silently. "Yes, and I'm proud of it too." I answered, my eyes not meeting his gaze as I was focused on getting out of the Woodward manisom tham anything else at the moment. "So, what do we do now?" Aaron asked once again, but this time toward Zak as Zak passed him to go out of the building along with me. Aaron shut the door behind him as he joined us outside, the mansion staying silent as before when we entered. "Well, first we have to plan of where to stay." Zak looked toward me and Aaron. The sunrise coming upward behind him slowly, as the sunrays brightened the orange clear sky. His hands were placed in the pockets of his raven-black jeans. "My house isn't far from here, we could stay there." I found myself saying."Sounds like a great idea, Callie." Zak smiled, nodding toward me.

Next thing I know we are heading to my house in Zak's black Ford pickup. Zak driving as I was in the passengers seat, Aaron of course in the back, well, sleeping as he hugged his camera. I swear, he loves that thing as if it were his soulmate. "Goodnight, Aaron." Zak snickered, looking in the rearview mirrior at Aaron. But Aaron was too deep in his slumber to be woken. I gave Zak directions to my home as he turned left at a stoplight. "So, what all did I do when I was possesed?" I questioned, the thought has been on my mind since the investagation. Zak turned a right this time, "Oh, nothing really. You just walked the mansion abit. You didn't say anything though." He explained, his smile still pulled at his lips. "It was a weird feeling though.." I mumbled, thinking about the lost time I couldn't remember during the possesion by the spirit. "I could imagaine, for a newbie it's amazing you got possesed on your first hunt." He looked toward me and grinned, "That's something to be proud of."~

6:00 A.M.

"Come on, Aaron." I replied as a shoke him rapidly, "We're here." Aaron's eyes opened slowly, as he complianed about being woken up during a 25 minute nap. I turned away from his seat as Zak parked his truck next to my black Mustang GT 2013 Edition. When Zak cut the engine of his truck we all got out and headed to my front door. "Ughh.." Aaron groaned, walking like a zombie behind us. "Aye. Brighten up, will ya? You can go back to sleep when we're inside, well, all of us can." Zak elbowed Aaron in the side lightly, but Aaron just there with his eyes closed as he waddled to stand striahgt. I chuckled as I heard their little conversation, finally getting the door open with the silver key.

I headed inside the house, turning on the living room and kitchen lights so they wouldn't trip over anything breakable. Aaron crashed on the living room couch as Zak shut the front door behind him. "Are you hungry?" I asked, looking in the kitchen cabinets to satisfy my needs of hunger growling in my stomach. "Because I haven't ate since yesterday afternoon." I added looking over at him. But.. I didn't see him till I heard his voice, "Yeah. What do you have, if I may ask?" He spoke politely.. behind me. He was looking over my shoulder, watching over on what I was doing. Of course.. I had to blush, way to go Callie! "Um. Well, t-take a look for yourself. My home is your home." I stutteredm as his dark eyes shifted toward me. Zak smiled walking over next to me, as he opened the fridge. "Do you mind if I had an apple out of here?" He asked glancing over at me once more. "Go ahead." I replied in my friendliest tone. "Thank you." Zak toke the apple, shutting the fridge lightly. I smiled back, walking into the living room as I settled myself in a recliner. "Are you going to sleep?" Zak asked, biting into his apple. "Yeah, I'm getting really tired." I answered closing my eyes, as I rested my chin on my knees. Soon falling into a deep slumber.~

May 7,2013 Chapter 5

Loaction: My House LOVE MIXED WITH CONFUSION?

Time: 7:00a.m.

I had awoken slowly, my eyes opening, as I looked around. "Where's Zak?" I thought, as I saw Aaron still sound asleep on the couch. Suddenly something shifted under me. I looked over my shoulder.. and there was Zak! Had he been sleeping with me this whole time? Thank god he was still asleep, but sadly I had to wake him as I jumped out of the chair and landed on the floor at such a surprise of him being under me. "Ah!" I yelp, landing onto the living room carpet. "What?! Hm?" Zak stirred, waking up instantly. He looked down at me. "Are you alright, Callie?" He questioned, as he stood out of the chair, towering over me. "I'm f-fine." I blushed, getting up quickly and dusting myself off as nothing was clearly there. "I just.. fell." I added, giving a overboard smile, which was my sign that my body gave when I lied. He grinned, walking over to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Well, then goodmorning." He replied, laying his chin on my shoulder swiftly. "Good Morning." I smiled back at him, but a question formed in my mind. "Why did I end up sleeping against your chest this morning? I didn't fall asleep like that, did I?" I locked my blue eyes with his raven black ones. "I put you there. Since you got possessed, I've been wanting to guard you. If I'm with you, no spirits will even think of taking a step near you." Zak answered softly.. as his lips touched mine. ((MORE COMING SOON.))


End file.
